1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, a program, and an image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing device, an imaging device, a non-transitory recording medium storing a program, and an image processing method which generate an image for checking the focus state of an object image and display the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique has been used which displays a split image in a live view image (so-called through image) in order to facilitate a manual focus adjustment operation in an imaging device, such as a digital camera or a mobile phone with a camera. The split image is an image obtained by combining a portion of a left eye image and a portion of a right eye image corresponding to a predetermined region of an object image. In the split image, the deviation between the left eye image and the right eye image occurs in a direction in which parallax occurs according to a focus state. This technique makes it possible for the user to check the deviation between the left eye image and the right eye image in the split image and to check the focus state.
As a technique related to the above, JP2009-147665A discloses an imaging device which generates a split image using signals obtained from pupil-divided imaging pixels. When displaying the split image, the imaging device adds the color information of signals obtained from the imaging pixels which are not pupil-divided to a left eye image and a right eye image and displays a chromatic split image.
Distortion caused by an imaging lens occurs in an object image which is formed on an imaging element through the imaging lens. Therefore, in the imaging device according to the related art, a process for correcting the distortion is performed.
However, when the distortion correction process is performed on a signal obtained from a normal imaging pixel, the accuracy of detecting a focus is reduced in automatic focus control.
JP2010-191390A discloses an imaging device which suppresses a reduction in the accuracy of detecting a focus in automatic focus control even when the distortion is corrected. The imaging device separately performs the distortion correction process on a signal obtained from a normal imaging pixel and a signal obtained from a pixel for automatic focus control to suppress a reduction in the accuracy of detecting the focus.